Itsumo Soba Ni
by KawaiiType
Summary: My first song fic. Also my first TakashixMitsukuni story, please read and reveiw.


****

Ok, so this is my first song fic ever, so please go easy on me ok? I would like to have some reviews for yano, constructive critisism. This is my first completed fanfic that I've done since i got back from my hiatus so I'm not sure whether it's good or bad.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters, no matter how much i wish i did, they belong to the amazingly talented Bisco Hatori.

* * *

_Without saying anything, I'm right by your side  
At anytime  
Gently tell me your sad thoughts  
Because I'm listening_

**Sometimes, after the host club finished and everyone else had left, and he had sent Takashi away, mitsukuni would sit in the third music room, just thinking. What he didn't realise was that every time he sat there, every time he cried there, a tall, silent figure would stand in a dark shadow, watching, breaking a little bit inside each time a tear feel from his little loves eyes. After a few months, he couldn't take it anymore, as Mitsukuni sobbed into his hands, he moved forward and sat down next to his best friend and companion and simply put a hand on his shoulder, and flint grey eyes softened as they met wide surprised caramel ones.**

_  
If my inability to express things well  
Troubles you  
Then close your eyes and gently entrust me  
Because I'll embrace you_

**Takashi opened his mouth for a moment, seeming to hesitate slightly before closing it again, looking a bit embarrassed and smiled, his eyes conveying all the love, affection and happiness he felt around his consort, and also all the sadness and sorrow he felt at seeing him like this. Mitsukuni looked relieved and closed his eyes slowly, allowing Takashi to pull him gently onto his lap and wrap his strong arms securely around his small frame. His shoulders shook as he started crying again, his tears staining Takashi's blazer while large strong hands caressed his back and stroked his hair, still silent, but offering more comfort than anyone could ever have achieved.**

_  
Within the passing seasons, now  
There is one certain thing inside of my chest_

_  
If it's to protect you  
Then I won't regret a thing  
Because I'll take any pain in your stead  
I'll always be by your side_

**Two moths later, and every time Mitsukuni needed to cry or think, he still stayed in the third music room, only now, he had Takashi with him, holding his hand, kissing him chastely on the lips, on the forehead, whispering just how much he loved Mitsukuni, and how he always had. During a rather random game of truth or dare with the rest of the hosts, Takashi was asked, " how far would he go to protect Hunny senpai?" and he knew the answer without having to think. "I will take any pain in his stead, if it's to protect him or otherwise, and I'll never regret it." he said looking directly into his love's eyes, smiling for him.**

_  
Because when I learn that  
I didn't realize your feelings  
I want to send you  
Everything that I can do in my power_

"**Ne, Taka?" **

"**Hm?" **

"**How comes you never told me how you felt before that day? Like, if you've loved me for so long, why not just tell me?"**

"**Because I didn't think you loved me…"**

**Mitsukuni pulled away from Takashi a little and looked him in the eye,**

"**Takashi, I've loved you just as long as you've loved me…but I hid it, because I knew our families wouldn't like it."**

**Takashi looked down into his koi's face, stunned. **

"**But…I…You…"**

**Mitsukuni giggled before kissing Takashi on the lips cutting him off,**

"**It's ok you didn't realise Takashi, that was the idea originally" he said brightly, grinning up into Takashi's smiling face. **

_  
I match my pace with you all the time  
Because I have still an unchanging thought now_

**Mitsukuni skipped along the corridors of Ouran Academy smiling, with Takashi walking next to him, matching Mitsukuni's small skips with his long strides. "Do you know what I think every time I', with you Mitsukuni?" Takashi suddenly said quietly. Mitsukuni looked up and him questioningly. "I love you" he said before stopping Mitsukuni and slanting his mouth over mitsukuni's ignoring the stares he got from people walking by, before pulling back and smiling into Mitsukuni's glowing face.**

_  
So that the warmth of when we embraced  
Won't ever disappear  
I'll wipe away your spilling tears  
I'll always be by your side_

**Mitsukuni melted into Takashi's embrace, leaning up to catch his lips with his own, gently caressing Takashi's neck, making him let out a low noise at the back of his throat, before the door was suddenly pushed open and they both pulled away, looking in the direction of the door. ****Chika stood open mouthed at the two cousins, before turning on his heel and walking away. Mitsukuni and Takashi both looked at each other, worry etched onto their faces. **

"**He's going to tell them isn't he?" Mitsukuni's small voice asked. "Yeah…"**

"**oh god…."**

"**Ssh, it'll be ok, they'll never make me leave you…never.**_  
_

_If it's to protect you  
Then I won't regret a thing  
Because I'll take any pain in your stead  
Always smiling by your side_

**The two families stood in the dojo, looking at the two boys in front of them with mixed expressions on their faces. Mitsukuni stood a little in front of Takashi, facing his father, who looked angrier than anyone in the room had ever seen him. His finger twitched ever so slightly before he suddenly moved. Everyone gasped as they saw that, in a split second move, Takashi had moved in front of his cousin and taken the punch for him. Blood slowly trickled from a small cut on his brow, and a bruise was already beginning to show on his cheekbone, but Takashi paid no mind to it.**

"**I love him, I will not leave him, no matter what you say" he said sharply, his eyes flashing dangerously.**

**Mitsukuni's father simply looked at them before walking out of the room, followed quickly by the rest of the Haninozuka family and the Morinozukas. Within an instant, Takashi was next to Mitsukuni, holding him and whispering to him that everything would be fine, they would get over it eventually, smiling slightly as Mitsukuni worried over the cut and bruise he had received for loving the one person he wasn't meant to fall for, because he knew, they would last, they would get through this. He knew Mitsukuni loved him, and he loved him back more than he could ever imagine. It didn't matter if their families disapproved; they could live with it, as long as they had each other.**

So that the warmth of when we embraced  
Won't ever disappear  
I'll wipe away your spilling tears  
I'll always be by your side…

* * *

I really hoped you liked this song fic and enhoyed reading it, i know i enjoyed writing it, although i'm not sure if they were OOC or not. Please reveiw? I would appreciatre it alot and it would be alot of help for the critisism :)

Thanks for reading!xx


End file.
